Shepherd's Warning
by Bezelburr
Summary: One of the teammates gets shot on the job, causing the whole team to reevaluate their behavior.
1. Chapter 1: Split Second

Reading Mentalist fanfiction always makes me feel kind of bad for Cho. He's always the 5th wheel. Poor Cho is far too awesome to be a 5th wheel! Anyway, this is my second ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! It's still a work in progress, as is Red Letter Day. So ratings, ideas, what-have-you are all very welcome! Oh, and in case you didn't know, a red morning is the shepherd's warning, which is why this is titled what it is. Rated T for language.

***

Ch. 1 – Split Second

11:13 PM Cho's perspective:

A solid lead to a big time drug dealer led the team to an old, abandoned warehouse. They had been tipped off on a meeting that would take place there that night, and they would most likely be armed. So the team positioned themselves at the three main entry ways, with the local police behind them, securing the surrounding area.

"In position." Cho announced.

Lisbon had put him in charge of the raid, so he was at the main entrance, and the team would move on his command. Cho was hesitant on taking lead, even if it was just for the raid. Even though he had worked for the CBI for quite a while, he still felt like he wasn't quite good enough or just wasn't ready.

When his dad told him he would never make it in baseball, he quit and joined a gang. But after getting sent to juvenile hall, the gang would leave him out of everything, saying that he would get them all in trouble. So he joined the army. But without a college degree, they told him he wouldn't be able to make officer. After all those years of being put down, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he would never be able to get any higher.

But Lisbon told him that she had confidence in him. And as corny as it was, her statement helped his confidence in himself. After all, Lisbon only gave her trust to those she felt deserved it.

"Ready when you are." Rigsby announced after he and Van Pelt took their spot.

"On your command, Cho." Lisbon stated.

"I don't have a visual, once I do we go in."

The darkness made it difficult for Cho to see anything. He kept a sharp eye out for any movement. He needed to have some sort of visual before busting in there, otherwise one of two bad circumstances could happen: either someone would get shot, or the bad guys would be spooked and slip away. Even with the three main passages guarded, Cho knew they couldn't risk it.

After a grueling five minutes or so, Cho finally saw two figures coming together.

"Go."

Cho charged in, announcing it was the police. But before he knew it, he heard two gunshots, and found himself lying on the floor. The cop he was with shot at a third figure that Cho could barely see. Another shot landed the cop on the ground next to Cho. The three figures bolted before the rest of the team arrived. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

A pair of hands pushed against his shoulder bringing a sharp pain and a dark cloud over his eyes. Cho couldn't figure out how things could be getting any darker than they already were. He tried to speak to whoever was around, but he was struggling to breathe.

"Call an ambulance!" Was the last thing Cho heard before blacking out.

---

11:13 PM Rigsby and Van Pelt's perspective:

"Ready when you are." Rigsby and Van Pelt were in position.

"I don't have a visual, once I do we go in."

Waiting was horrible on a normal occasion. Waiting for a raid was even worse. A few minutes seemed like hours, especially for a man of action like Rigsby. He had to do something to pass the time, anything, or he felt like he was going to go crazy. So he broke the silence.

"Jane was smelling me again today. Said I smelled like lavender. It's a bit creepy."

"He did that to me too. He also said I smelled like lavender."

"Ah crap, he definitely knows about us. What if he tells Lisbon?"

"Why would he? Besides, maybe we should just tell them. I hate lying, and they're bound to find out."

"But then one of us would be forced to leave! Neither of us wants to leave the team."

"I know, but maybe we could convince them to let us both stay."

"How are we supposed to do that?--"

"Go." Cho's command was rather soft, and Rigsby didn't even hear it.

"It's in the rules, there's no way around--"

"Crap, that was Cho. Go, go, go!"

The couple stumbled on the wet cement. Their rush to get back to work had caused them to slip and bump into each other. They quickly gathered themselves back up. They heard gunshots in the distance and quickened their pace. All they saw were two men on the ground, and Lisbon running toward the grounded men.

Rigsby ran over to the other man to check for injuries.

"Call an ambulance!"

---

11:13 PM Lisbon's perspective:

"On your command, Cho."

Lisbon offered Cho the chance to take lead on the raid. She wanted to give him a chance to prove himself, because he was a very good agent. Though she sensed his hesitation, so she just patted him on the shoulder and told him that she had every bit of confidence in him. He smiled at that and finally accepted her offer.

"I don't have a visual, once I do we go in."

She knew that was a good call, it wasn't a good idea to blindly run into an abandoned building in the dead of night. So she patiently waited for his command, keeping focused on the task at hand. That is, until she heard someone come up from behind.

"Lisbon, there's something--"

"Jesus, Jane! I almost shot you!"

"I'm sorry." Jane huffed, he was out of breath. Lisbon knew that Jane wasn't any sort of runner and easily got out of breath from even the shortest of distances.

"Jane, we're busy, go back to the car."

"I know, but there's something I got to--"

"Jane! Car! Now!"

"Can't you just let me finish?"

"I'm sure it can wait!"

"There's something I think you need to know before you do this."

"Go." Cho's command interrupted.

"Hell. Jane, no time. Go back to the car!"

"Okay, I'm--"

"Now!"

She pushed Jane towards the car and went inside. But before she could reach her destination she heard several gunshots. Three figures ran off in the distance, but before she even thought of chasing them, she saw two figures on the floor. She rushed over, and noticed one of them was Cho, and he was bleeding.

She quickly put pressure on the wound. Cho winced, and she could hear short rasps as he tried desperately to breathe. Rigsby sat next to the other figure, and she assumed Van Pelt was close by.

"Call an ambulance!"


	2. Chapter 2: Shame

Sorry about the delay! Not only did I hit a bit of writer's block, but I've started work again. Evil work. And my insomnia has made work more difficult. But I have tomorrow off, so I'll be spending it writing more for this, Red Letter Day, and a couple other fics that have popped into my sleep-deprived brain. And yes, I am still squealing and giggling about the Jane/Lisbon dance. 3 It was so sweet, I'm sure it gave me cavities, hehe.

I still don't own The Mentalist! I don't even own the first season on DVD (even though I asked for it, boo). And as always, please read, review, and enjoy :)

***

Ch. 2 – Shame

Even worse for waiting for a raid to begin is waiting to hear news about a loved one in a hospital. And this time, they actually did have to wait for hours rather than just minutes. And the clock was moving so slowly time may as well stop all together.

The team sat in the waiting room, no one daring to sit any closer than two chairs away from each other, look at each other, or say any words of comfort. Everyone felt the weight of guilt pressing down on them, choking them. Each member of the team convinced that they were the sole person responsible for the accident, not even considering that each of them played a part.

The surgeon made his way to the team, his mask already pulled off of his face. He held no emotion on his face. The team stood immediately, sending their telepathic questions on how Cho was doing, but nobody actually asked.

"One of the bullets nicked Agent Cho's subclavian artery. Thankfully we were able to repair it in surgery. The second bullet hit his vest, that one caused a rib to break. No other damage was done. He should be in a lot of pain, but otherwise I think he'll be just fine."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but still no one dared to look anyone but the surgeon in the eye.

"Can we see him?" Van Pelt finally asked.

"Sure, follow me to his room."

The room greeted the team with steady beeps from machines. Though slightly eerie sounding, it gave everyone a sense of comfort, the steady beeps were signs that everything was alright. In the bed lay Cho, sleeping. His chest rising and falling, showing no signs of pain or discomfort, mostly because of the sedatives he'd been given.

"If you'd like, we could start easing him off the morphine so you can talk to him."

"No, that's alright. He needs the rest. We'll be back to visit again tomorrow." Lisbon said. It was only partially true, she knew he did need rest, but she really just wasn't ready to face Cho knowing that she was one of the reasons for his current condition.

"Okay. Well I need to check up on some other patients. Call if you need anything."

Silence fell back onto the team as they all gazed at their colleague. He looked so fragile in this state, nothing like the Cho they knew. But his fragile state forced the realization just how important his role on the team was. He was the tether they all needed.

For Rigsby, he was the best friend he never had growing up. And while Rigsby was tall and well built, inside he was always more timid than his appearance led on. Cho was always there to help instill the confidence he needed. On the job, and off.

For Van Pelt, he was the one who always gave her a helping hand when she needed it. He would take his own time off to help her get more adjusted to the job. He was forceful, but friendly. Making sure she got used to everything quickly, but never making her feel intimidated.

For Lisbon, he was a big reason she was able to stay cool and calm. He never pressured her to say anything when she felt overwhelmed. He always seemed to know when to talk to her about a situation, and knew when to just help her out from afar.

And whether or not Jane would admit it, Cho was the reason he started opening up to people again. At first he would just go along with his antics at he CBI, but after a while Cho would invite Jane to whatever after work. While Jane was apprehensive at first, Cho never pushed anything on him. And Jane started feeling the warmth of just being around other people, even if they never talked much.

After a very silent ten minutes, the team decided it was time to go home and rest themselves. They all nodded goodbye to each other and they each went straight home. Nobody was ready to go back to work to fill out the accident reports.

---

Cho woke with a jolt early that morning, his subconscious plagued with dreams of darkness, sharp pains, and chills. There were no screams, he just sat up and immediately winced from the pain in his chest. The morning sun stung his eyes. He laid back down and looked around the empty room. The beeps on his heart monitor slowed down. There were no nurses, no doctors, no one. He glared at the bright, cheerful sunlight streaming through the window. It was almost mocking him. Because while the weather seemed to be pleasant, Cho felt something he hadn't felt in a long time: loneliness.


	3. Chapter 3: Inevitable

I know I said I'd spend all day today writing my fics, but I lied. I spent the day driving aimlessly, cleaning my room, dying my hair, cleaning my room, and preparing for school tomorrow instead. My bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! Kinda short, I'm sorry! Still not owning The Mentalist unfortunately.

***

Ch. 3 – Inevitable

Cho wondered how anyone could possibly bring themselves to watch daytime tv. Everything on was either incredibly boring or incredibly stupid. With a huff, he turned the tv off and settled for looking out the window. His room gave him a wonderful view of... the parking lot. At least he could people-watch. A newly wed couple taking their newborn home, an older couple fighting back tears, a few friends-- oh, it was his team. They were heading inside to see him.

The raid flashed through his mind again, just as it had the night before. He had been leading the raid, and yet he ended up in the hospital. His mind focused on his command to go in. He'd said it softly, afraid of being heard by the men inside. Maybe he'd said it too softly, maybe that was why his team was a little late. Lisbon had put all her trust in him for that mission. He wasn't ready to face Lisbon about how he might have possibly screwed up, so he did the only thing he could think of doing to avoid the team without leaving (since he could barely sit up), he pretended to be asleep.

The team walked in the room, but were hesitant on getting any closer than the doorway.

"Oh, he's still asleep. Maybe we should come back a little bit later." Grace voiced, and everyone turned around to leave except for Jane.

"No he's not. He's awake."

_'Damn that man.'_ Was all Cho could think before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Jane said with a smile as the rest of the team walked over to his bed.

"How ya feeling?" Lisbon finally asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Like I was shot." Everybody let out a soft chuckle at his statement. "And there are no good books here, and there's nothing on tv."

"Well you're just in luck. I brought over a couple of your books that you left on your desk." Rigsby placed the books on the table and Cho smiled.

"Hey thanks man."

"I was going to bring you a hot nurse for your sponge baths, but you seem to be shit out of luck on that in this hospital."

Cho laughed at this, but that just caused more pain in his chest and he cringed in pain. Van Pelt lightly shoved Rigsby, giving him a glare that ordered him to not make Cho laugh too hard again.

An awkward silence fell over the room for about a minute. No one was quite sure what to say next. Well, they all knew _what _to say, but no one knew how to say it, or how to find the courage to bring themselves to say it.

Cho was the first to finally break the silence, feeling he had to man up to his own mistake.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I just wasn't--"

"It wasn't your fault." Lisbon cut him off. She looked him in the eye with remorse, wanting to assure him that this was not his fault, but finding herself unable to say more than that.

"I could have called the command just a little bit louder so you guys could actually hear me. I was just afraid I'd be heard. Maybe I just wasn't ready, not confident enough."

The team looked at each other with shock. There was genuine doubt and guilt in Cho's words. Everyone bit down their cowardice, they knew they had to clear things up for Cho. The fact that Cho pushed aside his stoic facade, and felt it was his fault was going to make this all the more difficult to tell.

Everyone looked at Lisbon to initiate the inevitable conversation. None of them had actually talked to each other about what had happened, and while some of the details were unknown to some still, they were all pretty sure they knew what had happened.

"Cho, that's one of the reasons we're all here. We need to talk about what happened last night."


	4. Chapter 4: Point Blank

This chapter is REALLY short, bahhhhh. But I've got to say, as much as I love Cho, he's hard to write about! I hope I don't completely demolish his character. But I dunno, I like to think that sometimes, some things just get to be too much for him! Also, I'm ignoring the fact that Rigsby and Van Pelt finally admitted their love to the team for this story. I also found out that Jane commented (in a previous ep) that Rigsby and Van Pelt both smelled like lilac, not lavender. But you know what? I'm not gonna go back and change it, because I'm LAZY.

***

Ch. 4 – Point Blank

Cho's famous stoic face came back on as the team each explained what had happened the other night.

Rigsby's inability to wait quietly plus Van Pelt's moral standing on lying brought them to an argument over revealing their relationship.

Jane had a hunch that the drug dealer had suspicions about a tip off; and so went to warn Lisbon of the probable backup he'd have, even though Jane knew that Cho was in charge for the bust. Jane would never admit it, but Cho knew it was mainly because he was worried about Lisbon.

And Lisbon embarrassedly admitted that, instead of hearing Jane out for two seconds, she argued with him.

Van Pelt finished with the apology everyone wanted to say, though the guilt everyone felt was plastered plainly on everyone's faces. And Cho could see the genuine guilt in them, but he couldn't quite find the forgiveness in himself. Not yet, anyway. No, Cho wasn't entirely sure what he felt at this point, but he knew he wanted to be left alone to gather his thoughts.

"Thank you for explaining what happened. Now if you don't mind, I'm pretty tired."

The team could only nod as they slowly got up to leave the room. Nobody was quite sure how to feel about Cho's evasive response to their confession. And as bad as they felt, they all silently agreed to leave out some specific details in the report and chalk it up to the slippery ground.

---

_"Go." Cho whispered into the walkie talkie._

He could see himself bursting through the front door. Only the metro cop wasn't with him, and he was about fifteen years younger. Not only that, but he was wearing the same exact outfit he was wearing the day he was sent to juvenile hall.

_Something was wrong. The room was completely empty. No drug dealer, no men lurking in the shadows. Empty._

_ Footsteps approaching from one of the hallways startled Cho out of his confusion. But when he shone his flashlight, he only saw Jane and the team approaching. Everyone's faces seemed drained of all emotion. Their bodies were totally relaxed, no one had any guns drawn, and no one was wearing any vests._

_ "What took you guys so long?! They must have slipped past us."_

_ Nobody said anything, they all just seemed to surround him._

_ Lisbon stepped right up to him, completely invading his personal space. Her face remained completely void of any emotion as she stared Cho dead in the eye._

_ "Come on guys!" Cho took a step away from Lisbon to compose himself. "We've got to find these guys before they get too far!" He looked around at Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Jane, waiting for them to spring into action. But nobody moved, nobody even blinked. Frustration was pounding at him._

_ Bang!_

_ The very second he turned back to Lisbon, she pulled out her gun and shot him point blank in the chest._

That morning, Cho did scream when he woke.

***

-GASP- ANOTHER a/n! How dare I? Making it look like I typed more to this chapter than I really did. I just wanted to comment that I COMPLETELY over analyze my dreams, to the point that I know what almost every single one of my dreams meant to me emotionally. And no, I don't use a dream dictionary, but I had fun coming up with Cho's dream, trying to make everything mean something to him from my pov.


End file.
